Setting yourself up
Ways There are 3 different ways to take part in this project. Only hordes can interact with all them directly. * Feudal ** These states are ruled by nobles. They are based on families and plays the most basic part of this game. Subjugating other nobles and eventually uniting the continent under 1 king. The other ways of playing may interfere with the goal of the noble, since the nobles have the largest militaries, with the exception of hordes. ** If you don't want to build you can *** Join a family. Nobles cannot refuse this. *** Become a mercenary ** Can build *** Villages *** Towns *** Cities *** Forts *** Castles *** Palaces * Merchant Republic ** These states are ruled by merchants. They are not democracies, however a couple of things are alike. A single merchant republic is limited to 1 city. You may subjugate other cities and turn them into towns to expand the influence of your republic. HOWEVER as your republic grows, more players will compete for ruling the republic and become doge. The most succesful character in a republic becomes the next doge upon the death of the last. ** If you don't want to build you can *** Join a city. The merchants owning the city cannot refuse this. *** Become a mercenary ** Can build *** Forts *** Villages *** Towns *** Cities *** Manors * Religious ** These states are ruled by the clergy. They can change depending on their religion. Picking this grants you a lot of freedom to create a religion. Or join the religion of another player. Your interactions will mostly base around converting the whole continent, and get feudal lords to wage religious war with you on other religions. Great for manipulation and getting the greater picture. ** If you don't want to build you can *** This choice actually requires you to be able to build. Sorry. ** Can build *** Forts *** Villages *** Temples *** Monasteries *** Temple Cities * Horde ** These are ruled by nomads. They have very little to build, so if you want to build this is not a good idea to pick. You can still settle down later in the game if you want to. You may move your settlements around the map if you wish so. This allows for a mobile playstyle. If you want to always stay feared and relevant, this is the choice for you. ** Can build *** Tent villages *** Hubs Characters After you have picked a faction, you have to make a character. * Feudals creates the head of their family as well as the remaining dynasty. Feudals can play as them all, but don't make the family too large, or bad things may happen. * Merchants makes themselves and their direct heirs. If they're feeling for it, they may also create a dynasty. * Religious characters makes themselves, the direct heir and other leaders of the church. * Hordes: Read feudal. After this, you add your characters to the List of People Now, place your characters on the map. Holdings Once you have your characters and way, you can start selecting up to 7 holdings, depending on what you're allowed to build. Remember to look into your surroundings when putting them down. When done, add the holdings to the List of Places. Except for villages unless they're interesting. Done You should now be ready to conquer the continent. Remember: "In multiplayer, the biggest threat is always the first to lose."